


Odd Bless

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Vanjie and Yvie are ready to tell the world about their relationship and break the hearts of both Scyvie and Branjie shippers.





	Odd Bless

 

Yvie sighed at his reflection in the mirror. All he ever saw online anymore was a large group of fans wanting Brooke and Vanjie to get back together. There was also a slightly smaller group of fans who are convinced he’s dating Scarlet. Scarlet was Yvie's best friend, nothing else, and it bothered him that people didn't know the truth.

What everyone didn't see behind the scenes is that Yvie and Vanjie had actually been secretly dating for a little over a month. After the reunion filmed, Vanjie had gone to Yvie for comfort after he and Brooke had finally told the world they'd broken up. Yvie had been there for him like any good friend would and they'd ended up developing feelings for each other.

Tonight the two of them were performing at RuPaul's Drag Race's first Emmy FYC event. Yvie was nervous as he thought about the night ahead. He wasn't nervous about performing. No, he'd performed for such big crowds that it didn't bother him anymore. He was nervous because Vanjie was ready to go public with their relationship. 

"I don’t think we’ll even need to make a big speech or anything," Vanjie said as he walked towards Yvie. "We should just walk out holding hands or something and let everyone figure it out themselves."

"How do you know people would figure it out?" Yvie asked. "Some people might just think we're best friends."

"They better not think that.” Vanjie protested. “Being your best friend is Scarlet’s job."

Yvie couldn't help but laugh. "I'm just saying. Hand holding probably isn’t straightforward enough."

"Whatever," Vanjie shrugged. "If we gotta post it on Twitter or something afterward, that's what we'll do."

Yvie turned towards Vanjie with slumped shoulders. Vanjie saw the quiet worry in his boyfriend's face. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Yvie's neck.

"It's gonna be fine," Vanjie cupped Yvie's face and kissed him softly. "You don't have to be so nervous."

Yvie rolled his eyes and kissed him back. "We'll see. Are you ready to go out there?"

“Yep!” Vanjie exclaimed with a bright smile. “Let’s go!”

~~~

Yvie and Vanjie stood behind the other three queens of the top five as they got ready to walk onstage. Michelle Visage was going to introduce them as they paraded across the stage. First up was Brooke, then Silky. When Akeria started walking out, Vanjie took off running towards Michelle, which left Yvie alone and confused.

Yvie didn’t have time to react, so he just walked out on stage, waving to all the fans as he went. He was convinced everyone in the crowd could read the confusion in his expression. They didn’t know he and Vanjie were supposed to walk out together holding hands, but he knew his face probably hadn’t hidden that something was wrong.

Vanjie suddenly appeared beside Yvie just as Michelle called his name. He grabbed Yvie’s hand in his own and held it up with a huge smile on his face, making sure everyone noticed. Vanjie pulled Yvie across the stage a little faster than Yvie was expecting, but he followed his lead anyway, waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. At that moment, nothing could’ve made him happier than everyone seeing him with his loving boyfriend.

~~~

“Do you think people are figuring it out?” Vanjie asked Yvie as they stood backstage after the event was over. “Did I do good?”

Yvie laughed, watching Vanjie bounce around excitedly. “Maybe. Check Twitter and Instagram.”

Vanjie grabbed his phone at lightning speed and unlocked it. He scrolled through his social media feeds looking for any mention of him and Yvie. “There are some people saying it was cute. I don’t think they realized what was happening.”

“What do we do now?” Yvie sighed.

“What a minute,” Vanjie turned to Yvie and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t get all sad yet. We can fix it.”

Vanjie turned his phone screen towards Yvie so he could see him retweeting everything that mentioned them holding hands. “There. I say we post a picture of us kissing or something just to make sure they understand.”

“Alright,” Yvie smiled and leaned down to kiss the smaller queen on the cheek. “Let’s do it.”

Vanjie opened his phone camera and handed the phone to Yvie. Yvie held the phone up and away from them and Vanjie got into place, wrapping his arms around Yvie and laying his head on his chest. They both smiled into the camera and Yvie snapped the photo.

“Take a kissing one too,” Vanjie called out as soon as the picture was taken. 

Yvie turned his head towards him and Vanjie threw his arms around Yvie's neck, pressing their lips together. Yvie nearly forgot to press the camera button because he was so focused on kissing Vanjie.

Vanjie pulled away with a big smile on his face. "Lemme see. Gotta make sure they look cute."

Yvie laughed and handed Vanjie his phone. Vanjie inspected the photos carefully, making sure every detail was perfect. Then, he opened Instagram and posted the photos. He posted the photos and same caption on Twitter as well. He handed Yvie his phone so he could read the caption.

**@VanessaVanjie:** _ It's been a little over a month since this weirdo won both RuPaul's Drag Race and my heart. Sorry Branjie shippers, @OddlyYvie is my baby now lmao. Also, y'all slow af for not figuring it out from the FYC videos floating around on here. We were literally holding hands. _

"Does that sound good?" Vanjie asked.

Yvie read over it again and laughed. "It's perfect."

"Good," Vanjie kissed him again. "Let's go home."

~~~

It's been a week since Vanjie and Yvie told the world about their relationship. Vanjie was visiting Yvie in Denver for a few days, and Scarlet was there as well to perform at several events.

"Good morning, lovebirds," Scarlet said with a smile as he walked into the living room to find the other two queens cuddling on the couch.

"Morning, Scar," Yvie replied softly. Vanjie was still half asleep with his head on Yvie's chest.

"What's the plan for today?" Scarlet asked.

"I have a few pride events to go to," Yvie explained. "I know you do too. After that, I say we all hang out for a bit. I don't get to see either of you very often with our schedules."

"That sounds fun. How does that sound to you, Vanjie?"

"I'm sleepy, bitch." Vanjie groaned against Yvie's chest. "I'll let you know in like three hours."

~~~

Scarlet, Yvie, and Vanjie met up at Yvie's place after all their events for the day were over. The three of them decided to go out to eat together. 

"Have you guys ever been to Shake Shack?" Yvie asked on the drive over.

"Yeah, they have some locations in New York," Scarlet explained.

"There's a few in Florida too," Vanjie chimed in. "I love it."

"Honestly I forget it's not a local thing," Yvie laughed. "But at least if we're going, we're all familiar with it."

~~~

"I feel special because I knew about your relationship before anyone else," Scarlet smiled brightly. "It's an honor, really."

"Duh, you're my best friend, Scar," Yvie rolled his eyes playfully. 

"I was so nervous about telling Brooke Lynn," Vanjie took a sip of his shake. 

"How'd he take it?" Scarlet cocked his head to the side. 

Vanjie shrugged. "He was sad, I guess. He's happy for us though."

"I was more nervous about telling the fans," Yvie rested his hand on Vanjie's knee. "I knew a lot of them were hoping Branjie would get back together. And there were even people hoping you and I would date."

"Really?" Scarlet flipped his long curls over his shoulder. "The fans think I'm good enough for a winner?"

"Shut up," Yvie teased. "You know you are."

"Hey now," Vanjie laughed. "Don't be running off with Scarlet."

Yvie rolled his eyes and kissed Vanjie's cheek. "I would never do that to you, baby. Unless you leave me for Brooke. Then I'm definitely running off with Scarlet."

"Not funny," Vanjie smacked Yvie's arm lightly and flipped him the bird.

"Relax," Yvie took Vanjie's hand in his own. "I know that wouldn't happen."

Yvie sighed contently as he listened to his best friend and his boyfriend joke around with each other. He couldn't have been happier. He had the crown, a great boyfriend, and the most supportive best friend ever. Life was great.


End file.
